better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of the Spinjitzu Master (transcript)
Recaps & Intro Wu: Previously on Masters of Friendship... ( :Twilight Sparkle: "Princess Celestia cordially invites you to the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and..." gasp My brother? :Shining Armor: Twily! Ah, I've missed you, kid. :Twilight Sparkle: How dare you not tell me in person that you were getting married! :Shining Armor: A threat has been made against Canterlot. Princess Celestia asked that I help provide additional protection. :Twilight Sparkle: But I'm still pretty ticked you're marrying somepony I don't even know. :Shining Armor: Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is Cadance. :Twilight Sparkle: Cadance is only the most amazing pony ever! :Princess Cadance: I hope I'm not interrupting anything important. :Twilight Sparkle: Cadance, it's me! Twilight! :Princess Cadance: uninterested Uh-huh. :Shining Armor: And I think I should wear it. :Princess Cadance: Are you disagreeing with me? :Twilight Sparkle: She's evil! I saw her put a spell on my brother that made his eyes go all jangling! :Shining Armor: Cadance hasn't been casting spells on me. She's been using her magic to heal me! If I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all. :Twilight Sparkle: I just lost a brother. I'm sorry! :Princess Cadance: You will be. (Coming soon...) Wu: Episode 35: Rise of the Spinjitzu Master ''Coming soon... :'Twilight Sparkle': echoing Hello? Is anyone there? :thud :laughter :'Twilight Sparkle': Where am I? :'Princess Cadance': ''The caves beneath Canterlot, once home to greedy unicorns who wanted to claim the gems that could be found inside. And now, your prison. :Twilight Sparkle: Help! Help! :Princess Cadance: laughing It's no use. No one can hear you. And no one will ever think to look for you, either. Most ponies have forgotten that these caves even exist, which is why they are the ideal place to keep the ones who try to interfere with my plans. laughing :Twilight Sparkle: Plans? What plans? :Princess Cadance: The plans I have for your brother, of course. :Twilight Sparkle: Don't you dare do anything to my brother, you... you monster! :Princess Cadance: Only way to stop me is to catch me! laughing Over here! laughing Nope, over here! laughing :breaking :Princess Cadance: No! Wait! Ugh! Please! Don't hurt me! Twilight, it's me! Please, you have to believe me. I've been imprisoned like you. The Cadance who brought you down here was an imposter. :Twilight Sparkle: Likely story! :Princess Cadance: Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves... :Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance: ...and do a little shake. :Twilight Sparkle: You remember me! :Princess Cadance: Of course I do. How could I forget the filly I love to sit for the most? :Queen Chrysalis: laughing :Twilight Sparkle: We have to get out of here. We have to stop her! :Queen Chrysalis: laughing Chrysalis This day is going to be perfect The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small Everypony will gather 'round Say I look lovely in my gown What they don't know is that I have fooled them all! Cadance This day was going to be perfect The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small But instead of having cake With all my friends to celebrate My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all… Chrysalis I could care less about the dress I won't partake in any cake Vows, well I'll be lying when I say That through any kind of weather I'll want us to be together The truth is I don't care for him at all No I do not love the groom In my heart there is no room But I still want him to be all mine Cadance We must escape before it's too late Find a way to save the day Hope, I'll be lying if I say "I don't fear that I may lose him To one who wants to use him Not care for, love, and cherish him each day" For I oh so love the groom All my thoughts he does consume Oh, Shining Armor, I'll be there very soon Chrysalis Finally the moment has arrived For me to be one lucky bride Cadance Oh, the wedding we won't make He'll end up marrying a fake Shining Armor will be... Queen Chrysalis: ...mine, all mine. laugh :music :Princess Celestia: Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to witness the union of muffled Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor. :Princess Cadance: Oh, we're never going to save him. :Twilight Sparkle: We will. We just have to find... There! :Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings, and Twinkleshine: You're not going anywhere. :Princess Celestia: Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, it is my great pleasure to pronounce you– :Twilight Sparkle: Stop! :chattering :Queen Chrysalis: Ugh! Why does she have to be so possessive of her brother? sobbing Why does she have to ruin my special day? :Princess Cadance: Because it's not your special day! It's mine! :gasp :Queen Chrysalis: What? But how did you escape my bridesmaids? :Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings, and Twinkleshine: I want it! :Queen Chrysalis: Hmph. Clever. But you're still too late. :Applejack: I-I don't understand. How can there be two of 'em? :Princess Cadance: She's a changeling. She takes the form of somepony you love and gains power by feeding off your love for them. :roaring :gasp :Queen Chrysalis: laughing Right you are, Princess. And as queen of the changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects. Equestria has more love than any place I've ever encountered. My fellow changelings will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of! :Princess Cadance: They'll never get the chance! Shining Armor's protection spell will keep them from ever even reaching us! :Queen Chrysalis: chuckling Oh, I doubt that. Isn't that right, dear? :Shining Armor: Mm-hmm. :Queen Chrysalis: Ah, ah, ah. Don't want to go back to the caves, now do you? Ever since I took your place, I've been feeding off Shining Armor's love for you. Every moment he grows weaker and so does his spell. Even now, my minions are chipping away at it. :Changelings: laughing :Queen Chrysalis: laughing He may not be my husband, but he is under my total control now. :Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance: gasp :Queen Chrysalis: And, I'm sorry to say, unable to perform his duties as captain of the Royal Guard. :Princess Cadance: Not my Shining Armor! :Queen Chrysalis: Soon, my changeling army will break through. First, we take Canterlot. And then, all of Equestria! :Princess Celestia: No. You won't. You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell, but now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self, I can protect my subjects from you! :Queen Chrysalis: grunting :explosion :clatters :gasp :Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia! :Queen Chrysalis: Ah! Shining Armor's love for you is even stronger than I thought! Consuming it has made me even more powerful than Celestia! :Princess Celestia: The Elements of Harmony. You must get to them and use their power to defeat the queen. :Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy: Rarity! :Queen Chrysalis: laughing You can run, but you can't hide! :Changelings: laughing :breaking :Twilight Sparkle: Go, go! :Rainbow Dash: Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way. How did you...? :Twilight Sparkle: They're changelings, remember? :Changelings [as Twilight Sparkle]: They're changelings, remember? :Twilight Sparkle: Don't let them distract you. We have to get to the Elements of Harmony. They're our only hope. :fighting sounds :Changelings [as Rainbow Dash]: growls :Changeling: hisses :Applejack: Okay, this is just gettin' weird. Real me! Real me! :Pinkie Pie: laughing Do me! Do me! Meh, I've seen better. :buzzing :Princess Cadance: You won't get away with this! Twilight and her friends will– :open :Queen Chrysalis: You were saying? You do realize the reception's been cancelled, don't you? Go! Feed! :close :Queen Chrysalis: laughing It's funny, really. Twilight here was suspicious of my behavior all along. Too bad the rest of you were too caught up in your wedding planning to realize those suspicions were correct! laughing :Applejack: Sorry, Twi. We should've listened to you. :Twilight Sparkle: It's not your fault. She fooled everypony. :Queen Chrysalis: Hmm, I did, didn't I? This day has been just perfect The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small Everypony I'll soon control Every stallion, mare, and foal Who says a girl can't really have it all? laugh :Twilight Sparkle: Quick! Go to him while you still have the chance! :sounds :Shining Armor: Wha– where... huh? Is...is the wedding over? :Queen Chrysalis: It's all over! :Twilight Sparkle: Your spell! Perform your spell! :Queen Chrysalis: laughing What good would that do? My changelings already roam free. :Shining Armor: No! My power is useless now. I don't have the strength to repel them. :Princess Cadance: My love will give you strength. :Queen Chrysalis: chuckling What a lovely but absolutely ridiculous sentiment. :twinkling and surging :Queen Chrysalis: Noooooo! :Queen Chrysalis and Changelings: screaming :Princess Celestia: Don't worry about me. I'm fine. You have a real wedding to put together. :Princess Cadance: gulp :chirping :crashing :whistling Wagner's "Bridal Chorus" :open :Twilight Sparkle: Seriously, though. I get why the queen of the changelings wanted to be with you, but how did you get someone as amazing as Cadance to marry you? :Shining Armor: I told her she wouldn't just be gaining a husband. She'd be getting a pretty great sister, too. :Princess Celestia: Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the real Princess Mi Amore Cadenza– :Princess Cadance: Princess Cadance is fine. :Princess Celestia: Hm. The union of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. The strength of their commitment is clear. The power of their love, undeniable. May we have the rings please? I now pronounce you mare and colt! :cheering :Princess Celestia: This is your victory as much as theirs. You persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions led to your being able to bring the real Princess Cadance back to us. Learning to trust your instincts is a valuable lesson to learn. :Shining Armor and Princess Cadance: kissing :Princess Celestia: Rainbow Dash, that's your cue. :explosion :Rainbow Dash: Best... wedding... ever! :Is In Bloom" starting :Princess Luna: Hello, everypony. Did I miss anything? :Pinkie Pie: squee Let's get this party started! Sparkle Love is in bloom A beautiful bride, a handsome groom, Two hearts becoming one A bond that cannot be undone because Love is in bloom A beautiful bride, a handsome groom I said love is in bloom You're starting a life and making room For us (For us, For us....) :Shining Armor: Twilight! None of this would've been possible without you, little sis. Love ya, Twily. :Twilight Sparkle: Love you too, B.B.B.F.F. :Shining Armor: Ready to go? :Princess Cadance: Oh! Almost forgot. :Rarity: IT'S MINE! Oof! Ahaha... ha. Sparkle background Love is in bloom A beautiful bride, a handsome groom I said love is in bloom You're starting a life and making room For us, (For us... For us... Aah...) :Twilight Sparkle: Now this was a great wedding. :Spike: Oh, yeah? Just wait until you see what I have planned for the bachelor party! laughing :Everypony: laughing :fireworks (At Ninjago City, Dareth kicks Kozu out of his dojo.) Dareth: Heh, I told you they'd do it. Edna: (Looks at the grayed-out sky) Oh, is it the Ninja? Lou: It must be. Man: The Ninja have won? Lou: Haha, we're saved! Brad Tudabone: About time. Lou: Now to get this place back in order. (Kozu laughs as a bright light shone in the sky.) Dareth: What the... (The Garmatron appears from the beam of light.) What is that? (Everyone runs away but Dareth stands in front of its cannons.) Oh. All right. You will have until the count of three to leave here before I unleash the power of one, hee-yah! The Dragon. Two, penguin. (Chatters. The Overlord points his cannons at Dareth.) Two and a half... The Overlord: Three. (He fires at him.) Dareth: Haha. You missed. (He points another blaster at him.) Oh, no. (He screams and takes cover behind a building.) We shall meet again. This I swear! Where are those Ninja? (The Overlord laughs as he infects more of Ninjago City with Dark Matter. Wings appear on his back.) ---- (The Ninja are still stuck on the Dark Island. Dr. Julien finishes bandaging Lloyd's leg.) Lloyd: Can I still fight? Julien: Hmm, I'm sorry. That leg will take weeks to heal. Lloyd: We don't have weeks. (Grunts) Wu: The battle between good and evil will be decided today. Kai: And we can't even get to the fight, much less get off this island. Jay: Ah. I wonder if I'll ever see Nya again. Zane: Perhaps it's best to think of our friends as we remember them in our hearts, not as they are now. Lloyd: But I don't remember my father any other way. Misako: Your father loved you. It was the evil of the Great Devoure that corrupted him. Kai: Sensei, I don't understand. The prophecy said the Green Ninja would defeat the Dark Lord. Why didn't we win? Wu: I...don't know. Jay: Don't know? You're Sensei! You always know. You have a long white beard! Kai: There must be some message to learn. A lesson. A word of wisdom. Just a word? Something. Wu: For once, I'm afraid there is nothing to learn. Only that evil has won. Lloyd: If Sensei doesn't have a lesson, then I do. I used to be nothing but trouble, but then I met you guys. You took me in. Showed me the importance of being brave, the importance of being strong. And most importantly, being good. (Groans) When this battle first began, when the First Spinjitzu Master fought the Overlord and his back was up against the wall and he knew it was all over, did he quit? No. He found a way to keep the fight going. He passed his Elemental Powers to us. Of all people, a bunch of kids. But there must have been a reason he chose us. I'd like to think it's because he knew we'd never back down, we'd never give up. We've learned the ancient ways of the Ninja. And Ninja never quit. Kai: He's right. If that means we have to swim the sea to get off this island, then so be it. (He starts wading in the ocean.) Jay: The entire ocean? But I didn't bring my floaties. Kai: Ugh. Cole: Well, if you got a better plan... Zane: I don't, but he may. (He points to his Falcon.) Julien: Ooh, the Falcon. He must have found something. ---- (Everyone is now climbing up a mountain on Kai's Fire Mech. They arrive at the Temple of Light.) Zane: You brought us back to the Temple of Light? I do not understand. We've already been here. Misako: This location, I've seen this before. I just never understood it. (She looks at a scroll with the Temple's layouts.) Kai: (Grunts) I think I found something. It's just like the map. (He inserts his Elemental Blade inside a slot.) Wu: There's one more over there. Julien: And here. Misako: And over here. (They each insert their Blades, opening up a hidden platform.) Kai: What is it? Jay: Cool. Misako: It is the fighting suit the First Spinjitzu Master used when he battled the Overlord. Cole: You mean the First Spinjitzu Master once sat here? Haha, get out of here! (He occupies the mech.) How do you make this thing work? Julien: (Sighs.) Sadly, I think time has done her in. She's only a relic now. Wu: If it worked for the First Spinjitzu Master, perhaps it will work for the next Spinjitzu Master? Lloyd: It's worth a shot. (Cole climbs out so Lloyd can try it.) Cole: Hey, watch out. (He jumps off the mech.) Lloyd: Hmm, nothing. (The mech suddenly activates.) Whoa! Cole: Whoa! Kai: Looking good! Jay: Killer! Zane: Amazing! Wu: How does the leg feel now? Lloyd: Stronger. Misako: Well, I know how he is getting to Ninjago, but what about us? Jay: (Hears a roar outside) I know that sound. It's out Dragon! Wu: I believe we just found our way off this rock. ---- (The Ninja head back to Ninjago.) Kai: I see Ninjago. We're not far away! (He points to purple light coming out of the clouds.) Cole: Oh, you sure that's Ninjago? Jay: Wow. Kai: (Sees a building that wasn't there before) What is that thing? Wu: Garmatron. Misako: It's turned into a fortress? Julien: But where's the Overlord? (They land on the ground and hide.) Kai: He's turned everyone evil. Jay: Oh, just like Nya. Cole: And now they're helping his cause. I can't wait to see the look on the Overlord's face when he gets a load of us. Jay: Oh, my goodness. (The Garmatron blasts some Dark Matter toward their direction.) Oh, sweet mother may I. Kai: Look out, Jay! Zane: Is that the look you were hoping for? Jay: Zane, no. Misako: The metamorphosis is complete. The Overlord's changed into his original form. (She points toward the top of Garmatron.) Cole: But we can't fly up there. Wu: We have my father's Golden mech. We have to draw their fire to help Lloyd use the mech against the Overlord. Cole: We hear you loud and clear. (The Ninja, Wu, and Misako fly on the Dragon.) Everyone, hold on tight! Kozu: Wait. Wait. Wait. Now! (The Stone Army fires at them.) Cole: Look out, Sensei! Kai: Pull up! Quick, pull up! Misako: The Stone Army is protecting its master. They will never let Lloyd get close. Wu: Then we have to get close. Dareth: yeah. I knew they'd be back. Lloyd: Time to bring out the big buttons. (He slashes at a group of Stone Warriors.) Ninja— (The mech's arm gets shot off. Nya laughs and keeps shooting at him until he falls over.) Wu: He's been hit. Misako: We need to protect him. Lloyd: Ugh. Oh, no! Ugh. Ninja: Ninja, go! (They jump out and fought for Lloyd.) Lloyd: Ah. I'm okay. Jay: Yeah, but are we? Zane: Ice! (He makes a shield to protect them from Dark Matter.) Kai: Good job, Zane! (Nya breaks the Ice.) Fire! (Nya retreats back up the building. The Ninja are outnumbered.) Jay: I know we've always drawn a crowd, but this is ridiculous. Kai: How can you be making jokes at a time like this? Jay: Hey, if I'm going down, might as well go down laughing. Zane: If this is how we're going to go down, I'm proud to be fighting alongside my brothers. Cole: Hear, hear. (Wu, Misako and Dr. Julien land on a nearby building.) Wu: We need to go back and save them. Misako: There are too many. Look. (She points to the Overlord.) His helmet must have fallen off during his transformation. Julien: What does that matter? Misako: He who wears the helmet, controls the Army. Wu: What? Misako: It was written in the scroll. What if the helmet is more than just the key to the clock? What if that helmet is the reason Garmadon was able to control the Stone Army in the first place? If we can get to that helmet, we could stop the Army. Julien: What are we waiting for? Lloyd: Keep fighting! Unh. Never give up! Kai: Ninja never quit! Ninja: Ninja, go! (They use Spinjitzu, but Nya stops them.) Jay: We're doomed, guys. Misako: There it is. (Dareth, having escaped being corrupted, appears near the helmet.) Dareth: Ah, finally, a little protection for my noggin. Misako: Wait! Dareth: (Puts it on his head) Eh, what? (The Army suddenly stops attacking.) Kai: What happened? Zane: They are frozen. Kozu: All hail the Brown Ninja! What do you command? Jay: Brown Ninja? Dareth: Hehe, what's up, fellas? Looks like we all know who's in command now. Cole: The helmet controls the Army. Well done. Jay: Oh, that means we now stand a fighting chance. Lloyd: I need to get to the top of that fortress. I may not be able to get there by myself, but with your help, I can face him. Ninja: Ninja, go! (They activate their Elemental Blades.) Dareth: Where'd you get those? I want one. Kai: You too, Brown Ninja. (He gives him his Blade.) Today, you're one of us. Shall we do it once more, just for old time sake? Dareth: Ninja, go! Army! About face! Stone Army, go! (The Army runs up the stairs, but Nya shoots them.) You better get this back. (He gives Kai his Blade back.) Misako: Let's help them out. (They start flying, but Nya shoots them.) We're hit! Wu: We have to land. This is as far as we can go. Jay: Look out! (Cole gets hit with Dark Matter.) Lloyd: Cole, come on. Get up. Cole: Ugh. I'm hit. Go! Go on without me. Ugh. Kai: We need to move. Now! (Jay pushes Lloyd before he gets hit with Dark Matter, taking the shot instead.) Lloyd: Jay! Jay: Get out of the way! Kai: Don't look! Just keep climbing! Zane: Ugh. From my calculations, with the distance remaining to the top, the odds are that only one of us is going to make it. Lloyd: Then let's beat the odds! Let's— (Jay and Cole come after them.) Zane: Go on. I'll hold them back. Kai: Nya! I'm gonna draw her fire so you can make it to the top. Lloyd: No, don't! We can do this together. Kai: No. There's only one Green Ninja. This is your fight. Nya: You're hurt, you hardly stand a chance. Kai: Hiya! (He breaks her machine.) Go, Lloyd! Lloyd: I have come here to fight you! The Overlord: You're in no shape to fight. It's over. Evil wins. Lloyd: A Ninja never quits! The Overlord: (Laughs) You don't even have a sword. Lloyd: I don't need a sword. (He surrounds himself with his Energy.) The Overlord: Then all I have to say is... goodbye. (He tries to push Lloyd off the building, but he instead became the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master.) Misako: He has become the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Wu: This is the Final Battle. Lloyd: I am the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master! The Overlord: No. No! (Lloyd summons his Golden Dragon.) Dareth: Awesome! The Overlord: You can't defeat me. Where there is light, there will always be shadow! Lloyd: Unless my light is bright enough! (Coming soon...) Lloyd: This ends now. The Overlord: You can't defeat me. (Coming soon...) The Overlord: No! No! No! (The Overlord implodes, and the fog engulfing entire city disappears with everyone who was corrupted is turned back to normal.) Kai: Ugh. What happened? Kai and Jay: (They see Nya back to normal.) Nya! (They run towards her.) Kai: My sister. Jay: Nya, you're back! Cole: (Helping Zane get up) Come here, you tin can. Zane: Brother. Julien: Is this really happening? We did it? Dareth: We did it. You did it. I did it! Heck, who didn't do it!? Kai: Yeah. But where's Lloyd? (Lloyd flies down on his Dragon.) All: Lloyd! Misako: You were brilliant, son. Wu: Because of you, Ninjago was saved. Because of you, there will be a tomorrow. Kai: Speaking of which, if the Overlord should ever decide to show his face again around here, we'll be ready. Cole: And next time, we'll be a little more humble. Zane: And a little more wise. Jay: And with better catchphrases. (Misako sees Lloyd frowning.) Misako: We will all miss your father. (From behind them, Garmadon emerges from a pile of rocks and approaches them limping.) Garmadon: Lloyd. What...what happened? Misako: Garmadon, is it really you? Lloyd: Dad? Oh, dad! (He runs and embraces him.) Misako: Every ounce of evil and venom is gone. Garmadon: I feel good. Haha, it's been so long. Wu: Good to have you back, brother. Garmadon: Wu. Good to be back. Jay: Aw, would you look at that? Who would have thought we'd ever see the day? You think we should dogpile them? Kai: Let's give them their moment. They earned it. Cole: It's been quite a ride, fellas. Zane: you think there will be others? Cole: I hope so. I liked being a Ninja. It's not like we have many other skills. Jay: Ha, speak for yourself, I'm looking forward to doing a little inventing, maybe some model building, dabble in poetry— Kai: Jay's right. We've come a long way and there's no reason why we can't use what we've learned in our everyday lives. And who knows? We may have gotten the balance right today, but there's always tomorrow. There's no way of knowing what's around the corner. But as long as there's something worth fighting for, there's always a need for a Ninja. And we'll be ready. (Everyone looks toward the rising sun.) ''Coming soon...'' (End of the episode. For more information, click here.)